Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, in particular, relates to a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of the science and technology, entertainment becomes more and more plentiful. The conventional entertainment may include, for example, viewing an image and a video, playing a game and so on.
In the prior art, a display apparatus provided for the people to view an image and a video and to play a game, such as TV, a computer, or a video game console only shows an intuitive picture which has nonadjustable brightness, colors and contrast.